notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Coat-of-Arms
]] Dark Lords & Orcs Angband Colors: *Black, Red, Brown & Grey Symbols: *None ("Sable unblazoned)" *Black Hand *Iron Crown *Wolf's Head (Tol-in-Gaurhoth) Angmar Colors: *Black, Gold & Grey *Red, Black & Gold Symbols: *Red Peak (Carn Dûm) *Red Fortress, Black Field *Black Crown, Red Field *Ship and Mountain (Cykur) *Chain and Rune (Durax) *Black Tree and split Field (Durkarian) *Claw & Dice (Khursh) Isengard Colors: *Black&White *Black, White & Red *Black, White, Brown & Silver (Mordor Special Mission Flying Corps) *Black, white, red & Green Symbols: *White Hand, black field *Wings & Feathers (Mordor Special Mission Flying Corps) *white S-Rune, black field Mordor Colors: *Black, Red, Grey & Brown (Mordor) *Black, White & Brown (Minas Morgûl) Symbols: *Red Eye *Morgûl Moon (Minas Morgûl) *Black Wolf-Head (Morkai) *Red Eye and towered Gate (Udun) *Red Eye and Teeth (Morannon) Dúnedain Arnor Colors: *Black, White, Silver & Gold *Blue *Green, White & Silver Symbols: *Crown with one big and three smaller stars within *five-pointed star *Three Kings *6 Stars & Winged Helm Arthedain Colors: *Black, Silver&Grey *Green, Brown & Grey *Purple, Silver, White&Grey Symbols: *7 Stars on a Black Field *Shield & 6 Stars *Twelve eight-pointed stars *7 Stars, Green Pillar (House Tarmear) Black Númenoreans Colors: *Black, Red & Gold Symbols: *tengwarin U-tehta (Black Númenóreans of Umbar) *elaborate golden thread calligraphy in the script of Annatar. Motto of the realm in placed In center (An-Balukkhôr) Cardolan Colors: *Purple, Silver & White *White, Gold, Grey & Black Symbols: *Shield, 7 Stars, Red Hills *Ram's head & eight-pointed star *Helmet & Crossed Lances (House Girithlin) Gondor Colors: *Aquamarine with white &gold (Dol Amroth) *black & White (Gondor) *black & White (Blackroot vale) *Black, White & Silver (Minas Tirith) *Black, yellow & Gold (Lamedon) *Blue, White & Silver (Belfalas & Dor-en-Ernil) *Blue & Gold (Anfalas) *blue & Gold (Ringló Vale) *Green (Pinnath Gelin) *Green, Brown & Blue or black, blie & white (Osgiliath) *Green&Brown (Ithilien) *Green & gold (Pinnath Gelin (Gondor)) *Gold, Blue, white and green (Anfalas) *Red & Gold (Anórien) *Red ,White & gold (Lossarnach) *White & Blue *White, blue & gold (Ithilien) *white, blue & gold (Lebennin) *White (Stewards) Symbols: *Black Circle or orb on white field (Blackroot vale) *Black fist on yellow field with golden tassels (Lamedon) *five blue waves on a white field with golden tassel (Lebennin) *golden fish on a blue field with golden tassel (Ringló Vale) *White halfmoon and white tree of a light blue field with golden tassel (Ithilien) *White Tree, Seven Stars & Crown *White Tree on red field with golden tassel (Anórien) *Moon (Isildur; Ithilien) *Sun (Anárion; Anórien) *three green hills & green leaves befire a golden sun on a field of gold&green (Pinnath Gelin (Gondor)) *three red blossoms on a white field with red tassel (Lossarnach) *Swan or Swan-ship (Belfalas & Dor-en-Ernil)i *White ship on aquamarine field with golden tassel (Dol Amroth) *White Tree upon a black field (Minas Tirith) *white sevenfold star upon a blue & black field (Osgiliath) *Blue and white waves on a field of gold surrounded by green blossoms (Anfalas) *Blue & gold waves in a blue & gold circle on a field of gold& blue(Anfalas) *Elendil in Tengwar (Elendil's seal) *R · ND · R Tengwar (Stewards seal) *2 Running Horses (Beldwin, Calenardhon) *A Sword crossed by a Scepter before a Loom (Rendûl) Númenor Colors: *Black & Gold, Red & Gold or Scarlet & Black (Ar-Pharazôn) *Black & Silver *Blue, Gold & White *Red & Gold *White, Black, Grey & Silver (Elendili) *White, Silver& Black Symbols: *Black Ship *Golden Crown *Star of Westernesse *Cross & Floral Motif Rhudaur Colors: *Blue& Gray *Gold Symbols: *7 Stars, Green Hills *Bridge *Crown of Hills *Ornamental Dog or Lion (Broggha) *Watchtower Dwarves Dourhands: Colors: *brown, gold & Green Symbols: *two gauntlets forming a war hammer & a Dwarven Crown Iron Hills Colors: *Brown&Silver&Gold Symbol: *Crossed Axes, Anvil, Golden Field *Grey Mountains, Green & Blue Field Moria Colors: Silver, black & Grey Symbol: *hammer&anvil, seven stars, Dúrin#s crown Nogrod Colors: *Red & Gold Symbols: *Hammer&Flame Easterlings Axe-Easterlings Colors: *Brown, Yellow&Red, Black & Red Symbols: *Axe *Two Crossed Axes & Eye Symbol Balchoth Colors: *Brown, Gold *Black & Gold Symbols: *Hill&Tower *Sword/Blade Rhûn Colors: *Red, Brown, Violet &Gold/Bronze (Golden Army) Symbols: *Sun, Dragon Variags Colors: *Brown, Black & Red *Grey, Brown & Black Symbols: *Eye/Ring & Star *Bat *Blade *Cat *Horse *Mask *Snake *Sun Wainriders Colors: *Yellow, Red, Gold & Brown Symbols: *Horse *Wheel Edain House Beor Colors: *Grey, blue, green & Yellow Symbols: *Stone or Gem of Beor House Hador Colors: *Grey, Blue, red & Orange Symbols: *Flame-wheel & Spearheads *wing of a "swan or gull (house of Swan of the men of the North) House Haleth Colors: *Green, brown & White Symbols: *flowers, nuts, leafs & Vines Elves Aman Symbols: *Beams of golden light (Noldor of Aman) *Isle, Tree, Sun & Swans (Tol Eressëa) *Spear, Beam of light or gold-lined leaves on white (Vanyar) *Sunflower (Ingwë) *Swan or Swanship, Foam & Flute or grey-blue sea-flower, Arrow, Swan & Pearl (Falmari) *Two Rivers, Spear, Moon (Tavrobel) Colors: *White, Blue & Gold (Noldor of Aman) *Grey & Blue or Grey, Blue & White (Falmari) *Golden & White (Tavrobel) *Green (Tol Eressea) *White or White & Gold (Vanyar) Avari Symbols: *Circlet (Tâlirân) Doriath Colors: *Grey *Grey & Silver *Grey, white, silver & Blue (Melian of Doriath) *Blue, white, Black & Silver (Elu Thingol) *Blue & Black& white or Black, white , yellow & red or Green, blue&White (Lúthien Tinúviel) Symbols: *Circle of Flowers (Melian of Doriath) *winged moon (Elu Thingol) *Niphredil or Elanor Flowers (Lúthien Tinúviel) Gondolin Colors: *House of the Fountain: Silver & White or white, silver, grey & Blue? *House of the Golden Flower: Green & Gold *House of the Hammer of Wrath: Red, Black & Gold *House of the Harp: Black & White or Silver or black, gold & Silver *House of the Heavenly Arch: light blue & Rainbow-Gem *House of the King: Blue, Silver, gold & red or White, Gold & Red *House of the Mole: Black *House of the Pillar:light blue & silver or silver,white, gold & red? *House of the Swallow:white, dark blue, purple and black *House of the Tower of Snow:light blue & silver or silver,white, gold & red? *House of the Tree: Green *House of the White Wing: Blue&white Symbols: *House of the Fountain: silver Fountain? *House of the Golden Flower: Rayed Sun *House of the Hammer of Wrath: Hammer & sparks *House of the Harp: Harp *House of the Heavenly Arch: jewel built of seven gems *House of the King: moon, sun & scarlet heart *House of the Mole: None *House of the Pillar: Pillar? *House of the Swallow: Swallow or Arrowhead? *House of the Tower of Snow: Tower? *House of the Tree: Tree? *House of the White Wing: Swan's or Gull's wing Imladris Colors: *Grey, Silver/White &Green *Blue, Grey & White Symbols: *Ship & Star of Eärendil Lindon Colors: *Grey, Blue & White *White&Blue Symbol: *White Ship, Blue Field Lothlórien Colors: *Grey&White *Grey, White, Brown & Gold Symbol: *Winged Sun&Mallorn Blossom Mirkwood Colors: *Green&Brown *Green, Brown, Bronze & Gold Symbol: *Beech Leaf Mithrim Colors: *Grey&Blue&White Symbol: *Swan (House of 'Annael) Noldor Colors: *Gold & White (Two Trees) *Green, white & Gold (Silmarils) *red, white & gold (Feanorians) *Delin:green ,silver, gold *Feanor:Silver; Silver, red, gold blue & Green or White, Gold & Red *Finarfin: White, Gold or Silver, Gold & Black *Fingolfin: Blue & Silver or Blue, Gold & Silver *Fingon:Blue & Silver *Finrod Felagund:Green, White & Goold *Finwe: Blue & Gold or Blue, Yellow, Orange & White or silver & gold *Gil-Galad:stars & heaven's field *Idril Celebrindal: Blue & Violet or Blue, Violet, Black & Green *Lúthien: Gold, Azure & Silver *Turgon: Blue, Silver, gold & red Symbols: *Tree & Silmarils (Silmarils) *Delin:green beech leaf upon silver diapered with golden flowers *Feanor: Silmaril & winged Flames; Star of Feanor *Finarfin: fire-rays or two emerald-eyed Serpents beneath a Crown of golden Flowers *Fingolfin: Winged Sun & silver stars or upon gold a silver sword *Finrod Felagund:harp & torch *Finwe:Winged Sun or silver field & crown of gold *Gil-Galad: Blue & White or Silver *Idril Celebrindal:Cornflower *Lúthien: golden swallow winged through an azure field set with silver stars *Turgon: moon, sun & scarlet heart Ossiriand Colours: Green, Brown & Blue *Lenwe:Green Symbols: Axe, Bow, River, Tree, Arrow Northmen Bardings Colors: *Black, Blue, Gold&Silver Symbols: *Bow&Arrow *Thrush *Mountain Dale Colors: *Red, Orange, Brown & Silver Symbols: *Thrush *Mountain Esgaroth Colors: *Blue&White *Blue, Red &Silver Symbols: *Ship *Fish Rhovanion Colors: *Black & Green (Vidugavia) Symbols: *Galloping white horse *Horse *Sword Rohan Colors: *Green, White & Silver *Green & Gold *Green, White, Brown, Gold & Silver Symbols: *Blue River/Three golden Waves on green Field (Town of Floodwend) *green chanfron/Criniere/Barding on white field (Town of Faldham) *green Armed Prince on white field (Town of Elthengels) *Green Roundshield &White Horse (House of Eorl/Clan Mearas) *Golden Sun on Green Field *Golden Star on Green Field (Town of Feldburg) *Fist & Hammer; White Fist on Red (Helmingas/Clan Ethias ) *white rearing horse between two bound sheaves of grass from which longswords rise on green (Clan Éowain) *Feasting Hall & Chalice or Drinking Horn *Golden Bow og Green Field (Town of Langhold) *Golden Brown Horn on Golden-green Field (Wildermore) *Golden Cup *Golden Hauberk on Field of Green (Wold) *Green Helmet of white Field (Norcrofts/Town of Cliving) *Hand filled with Gold *Horse & rider *Hourglass *Red Harp on field og Golden-green (Entwash Vale/Town of Eaworth) *Red Horn on Golden Field (Wildermore) *Red Leaf of golden Field (Town of Thornhope) *Sky with Stars *White Plugh & Sheaves on red Field (Town of Garsfeld) *Whithe sheaves of Hay on a red field (Sutcrofts) *White Waterfall of red Field (Town of Walstow) Enedhwaith Colors: *Black, Blue&Silver Symbols: *Roundshield & 2 Lizards (Lond Angren) Dunland Colors: *Black, Brown &Grey Symbols: *Black Craban *Ornaments & Hillchain Saerlann Colors: *Blue&Gold Symbols: *Knot-Pattern Haradrim Far-Harad Colors: *Red&Black *Red, Black & Gold Symbols: *Black Serpent (Serpent-Lord, Korb Taskral, House Mek) *Golden Dragon *double crescent moons (Bellakar) Near-Harad Colors: *Red&Black *Red/Orange&Black (Pezarsan) Symbols: *Black Serpent (Serpent-Lord, Korb Taskral, House Mek) *Black Ship *Black Tribal Key (Pezarsan) *Sea-Eagle (Isigir) *Red Batwings, Black Field (Shedun) Umbar Colors: *Black, Brown, Blue & Violet *Gold, Silver, Red & Black *Black&Red Symbols: *Black eagle (Angamaite) *tengwarin U-tehta (Black Númenóreans) *tengwarin U-tehta&eight points of kingship (as gondorian Province) *Sea-Eagle (Isigir) *Red Batwings, Black Field (Shedun) Guild Signs and Cult Symbols Symbols: *Bloodring:Symbol of the Blood Aura *College of Spoken Words:Debating Scholars, Campfire, crossed swords *The Conclave:seven Stars, White Tree & crossed Keys *Guild of Bakers: Bakerman and Oven *Guild of Healers:man and Sevenfold Star *Guild of the Woodwrights: Saw-Symbol *Guild of Glassworks: Glassblower *Guild of Porters and Doorwardens: Keyhole and crossed Keys *House of Tapestries: embroidered Cloth *Journeymen Jugglers: *Order of the Rising sun:Sun and Aureole *Rogues Fellowship Other Oathbreakers ]] Colors: Symbols: *Knotted Symbol Category:Lore Category:Graphics